evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Magic Wand
|purposes = To serve as Lord Zedd's signature weapon and aid him in his quest to conquer the universe. |status = Destroyed |type of villainous item = Magic Sceptre}} The Magic Wand (the DoraSceptre in the original Japanese version) is a powerful magic sceptre used by the evil intergalactic witch Rita Repulsa in Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. She used it to make her monsters, such as Goldar and Scorpina, and in one case, the human Green Ranger Tommy Oliver from the planet Earth, grow giant. She and her master-turned-husband Lord Zedd crossed both her Magic Wand and his Z Staff to shoot lightning that would make their monsters, Rito, Goldar and even themselves grow, although that only happened once for the two of them. The Wand could still grow monsters by itself with the lightning. When Lord Zedd reveals a desire to have Kimberly Ann Hart as his new queen, he dispatches Goldar and the Putties to capture Kimberly. Through the use of a magic golden dust that renders Kimberly in a zombie-like state, he manages to take Kimberly away from outside the Fortune Teller's shack, and holding her captive in an underground cave called the Cave of Fantasy with her communicator and Morpher being taken by Goldar as he casts a spell to make her into Lord Zedd's new bride with no memory of being a Ranger. The spell also transforms her clothes into that of Rita Repulsa's witchy dress, complete with the space sorceress' Magic Wand in her hands. However, he does not know that Kimberly's memories are unaffected by the spell, and Kimberly, after waking up to find herself sitting on a big gold throne at the Cave of Fantasy wearing Rita Repulsa's clothes and holding her Magic Wand, takes advantage of it by performing a surprisingly-accurate rendition of Rita herself. Her screaming and bossiness becomes so convincing that Goldar began regretting this idea. Kimberly's 2 fellow Power Rangers Trini Kwan and Billy Cranston then arrive, causing Kimberly to drop the act. Trini recovers the Morpher and communicator while Billy holds off Goldar long enough for the three to escape. All 5 Rangers teleport to the park to face the Mirror Maniac. After the defeat of the Putties, Zedd forces the monster to grow via his magic powers (forgetting about Kimberly), and the Rangers summon the Thunder Megazord and beaten the creature. Once defeated, the heroes return to the Youth Center where Bulk and Skull, having been trying to find the rangers with help from Madame Swampy end up there as well. It turns out that Madame Swampy is a friend of Ernie's and had been helping him promote the Youth Center. The new add offers free protein muffins Which Bulk and Skull help themselves too, only to find out the muffins are only free with a paid lunch. Bulk and Skull end up having to wash the dishes for eating without paying. Description The description of Rita's staff is basically a long, ornate staff with crescent-shaped head that has a crystal as a focus embedded on it. Mainstream Series In mainstream continuity of Power Rangers series, the extraterrestrial witch's Magic Wand takes the appearance of a black and gold staff that has a red orb embedded on its crescent moon-shaped head. As a powerful artifact, it holds a powerful magic which endow the user many abilities such as: *'Energy Blasts': The caster can fire a red beam of energy which can blast anything it hits at will. The blast notably has enough firepower to destroy the Dumpster that Rita and her minions trapped within for 10000 years. *'Monster Enlargement': The caster can enlarge a monster via incantation "Magic wand, make my monster grow" before hurling it towards the ground near the monster recipient, even if the monster in question located on the considerable distance from the user (as Rita typically hurls the staff onto Earth from her lair at the moon). The staff then opens a giant chasm near where it lands from which energy surge bombards the monster recipient, enlarging him/her in process. Afterwards, the staff returns to the caster, either by teleporting or flying back to his/her hands. *'Monster Creation': The caster can also transfigure inanimate objects into monsters on the same vein with Lord Zedd's staff. Following Rita's purification, it's implied that the staff is either destroyed or discarded for good in favor of her new staff as Mystic Mother. 2017 Film Reboot In the 2017 movie reboot Power Rangers, the Magic Wand, also known as the "Magic Staff", is actually alternate form of Rita's Green Power Coin whose powers she tampered to suit her own need as the enemy of the Rangers in her selfish path to rule the cosmos. This version resembles the staff's mainstream counterpart a bit except that the entirety of it is made of pure gold and cruder in design as well as acting as receptacle for the Coin which housed on its crescent-shaped head. The staff is also reinforced by the Green Coin' energy to the point of becoming as hard as steel, as in normal circumstances, solid gold has weaker tensile strength than metal. It also acting as a focus for her tampered powers which are bestowed by the Morphing Grid itself via her Green Power Coin. Though if Rita Repulsa succeeded in ripping the Zeo Crystal from its resting place within the planet Earth's surface (though the energy from the release of the Zeo Crystal as described by Zordon's robot assistant Alpha 5 "would be 10,000 nuclear bombs" devastating the planet's surface) would grant her its universal contents including its very power to create or destroy worlds and would increase the Magic Wand's supernatural power exponentially. *'Telekinesis': The staff has additional function where it aids her in further focusing her telekinetic power. She also arguably utilize this gimmick to increase the blow of her attacks with it. *'Earth Manipulation': The staff can aid her in focusing her ability to manipulate earthen matter, which she utilizes to create an army of Putties. **'Gold Manipulation': The staff can also aid her in manipulating and heating gold around her into liquid form, usually to create and aiding her ultimate creation Goldar. Gallery Empress Rita Repulsa.jpg|Empress Rita Repulsa Lady Rita Repulsa.jpg|Lady Rita The Magic Staff.jpg|The Magic Staff Trivia *The Rita staff that Kimberley holds is a very poor replica of the original Zyuranger prop. It is much thicker around the circular top section, appears mishaped in places and even has paint missing. Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Weapons Category:Magic Category:Elementals Category:Dark Forms Category:Villainous Symbolism Category:Teleportation Category:Paranormal